Anata No Sekai Ni
by Akira Yuuki
Summary: Chapter 2 update! setelah berbulan-bulan saya telantarkan akhirnya update juga. maaf chapter ini abal banget... Pairing : KaiSehun (later) KrisHan (Now Maybe) Buat para reader... ILOVEU so MUCH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Sentences, storyline, plotline © Akira (Me)

Character : EXO

Warning : Boys Love, Boring Storyline, Suck Plotline, Typo.

.

.

.

_**Anata no SeKai ni**_

.

.

.

Akira Yuuki aka Hyukkie Akira aka Eunhyukkie's

Present

Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

.

.

.

"Cepat selamatkan yang mulia!" Teriak para dayang istana. Panik, keadaan itulah yang tepat menggambarkan kondisi Dinasti Xi saat ini. Kerajaan yang aman dan damai itu berubah menjadi malapetaka. Bukan karena banyaknya koloni yang membelot, namun lebih karena kedengkian dan ketamakan seseorang dalam menghancurkan sang baginda raja.

"Ha-hannie takut baginda… Hannie…hiks…" Sosok bocah berusia empat tahun menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, tergambar jelas ketakutan diwajah manisnya saat melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok baginda raja—sang ayah—tengah berperang melindunginya dan juga keluarganya.

Bala tentara dari kedua kubu bertempur mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati, pedang-pedang saling berdenting mengisi kericuhan malam itu. Sosok kecil Xi Luhan tak dapat berbuat apapun dengan tubuh kecilnya. Ia hanya mampu melihat, menangis dan bersembunyi untuk keselamatan dirinya.

.

Disudut lain kerajaan, seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik tengah berlari kencang, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada kedua kakinya. Sebisa mungkin wanita itu membawa kakinya menjauh, menuju tempat teraman.

Dalam dekapannya terlihat sosok mungil nan manis tengah memandangnya dengan matanya yang indah, matanya yang jernih dan polos. Seketika air mata mengalir deras di sepanjang garis pipinya yang putih bersih.

"Jeongmal mianhae Sehunna… Mianhaeyo…" Ucapnya terisak. Namun ia sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Walau kakinya seolah mati rasa, ia tak ingin berhenti, karena dalam pikirannya hanya satu, menyelamatkan buah hatinya.

"Mau kemana yang mulia permaisuri?" Sebuah suara baritone menghentikan laju kaki wanita cantik itu, matanya terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui keadaannya sedang dalam bahaya.

Dihadapan sang permaisuri telah berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Huang Xio Min. Salah satu menteri kerajaan yang dipercaya, namun mengapa sekarang ia berada di sini? "Kaget melihat hamba, yang mulia?" Seringaian membentang lebar dibibirnya yang kering. Kesan mengerikan semakin terpancar dari sosoknya.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, menteri Huang? Mengapa kau tak bersama baginda raja?" Sang permaisuri mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang bertalu. Dekapannya pada sang buah hati semakin erat, feeling seorang ibu untuk melindungi putranya menguat.

"Ck ck ck… Tentu saja saya kemari untuk menjemput Anda dan pangeran Xi Sehun." Balasnya kalem. Dan hampir saja ia percaya dengan ucapan manis itu, hampir saja ia merasa lega karena ada orang yang akan menyelamatkan nyawanya dan bayinya. Hampir saja. Namun hal itu urung saat melihat sebilah pedang yang lepas dari sarungnya dan siap menghunus lehernya.

"…Menjemput kalian ke neraka…Hahahahaha" Tawanya menggema. Berbaur bersama dengan suara-suara panik dari seluruh penjuru kerajaan.

"Jangan pernah berharap menteri Huang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melukai putraku." Jawabnya tegas, meskipun rasa lelah telah menggerogoti tubuhnya, ia tak akan menyerahkan putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Sehunna?" Tiba-tiba sang permaisuri bersuara. Menyuarakan pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini menghantui pikirannya. Sejak putra bungsunya lahir, keseimbangan pemerintahan terganggu, banyak desas-desus yang menguar di kalangan pemerintah, dan diantara serentetetan ucapan selamat, terdapat beberapa keganjilan. Seolah kelahiran Xi Sehun merupakan sebuah kutukan—atau malah sebuah keajaiban?

"Karena dia mewarisi Black Pearl." Jawabnya singkat.

Melihat raut tak mengerti diwajah wanita cantik itu mengundang tawa dari salah satu menteri ternama di kerajaan. "Kau bahkan tak mengetahuinya? Ck, sayang sekali…" Cemoohnya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan Black Pearl?"

"Tentu saja salah. Ah—aku mengerti sekarang. Kau tak mengerti karena kau bukan orang asli China, kau tak akan mengerti legenda Black Pearl dan White Pearl yang bersatu menjadi Yin Yang. Dua kekuatan yang bertolak belakang namun akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan besar yang mampu mengendalikan dan menyeimbangkan sisitem." Jelasnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengurangi intensitas pedang yang semakin menggores kulit leher sang permaisuri, membuat tetesan berwarna merah mengaliri ujung pedang tersebut.

Bukan salahnya tak mengerti legenda Yin Yang, nyatanya memang ia bukan berasal dari China. Ia murni keturunan bangsawan Korea, dank arena benang takdirlah yang akhirnya membawanya hingga menjadi istri putra mahkota dinasti Xi. Yang kini menjadi raja yang agung.

"Apa kau juga akan membunuh White Pearl?" Tanyanya memastikan. Ah—bukan, ia hanya ingin tahu, masih adakah orang tak berdosa yang akan mati karena legenda yang ia sendiri tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Tidak. White Pearl akan lenyap begitu darah Black Pearl lenyap. Karena kunci utamanya berada pada Black Pearl. Dan sebagai kutukan, darah putramulah yang mendapatkannya. Sehingga ia harus mati."

"Tidak! Kau tak bisa mengambil nyawa putraku begitu saja. Ia tidak bersalah apapun dalam hal ini, dan a-aku percaya di-dia..."

"Kau percaya apa?"

"Percaya bahwa black pearl bukanlah sebuah kutukan."

"Memang, black pearl bukan kutukan, tapi jika tetap hidup maka dia akan menjadi kutukan bagiku. Kutukan bagi orang-orang yang akan menghancurkan dinasti Xi."

Oh—jadi itu alasannya, mereka membunuh Sehun untuk menyingkirkan penghalang rencana busuk mereka. Dan karena itulah mereka membunuh bocah manis tak berdosa yang ada dalam dekapannya? Putra satu-satunya.

"Biarkan dia hidup. Aku akan membawanya pergi dari Istana, kumohon…" Lirih sang permaisuri.

"Tidak bisa. Jika dia hidup maka peramal kerajaan akan menemukannya, dan sudah menjadi ketentuan mutlak dialah pewaris tahta yang sah. Terlepas dia putra mahkota atau pangeran muda."

Tepat setelahnya, pedang yang tadi bertengger di leher permaisuri telah terayun tinggi, siap menghunus sosok tak berdosa yang ada dalam dekapannya. Sigap, wanita cantik itu segera menghindar, diambilnya sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu dibawanya setiap saat, dan hanya itulah satu-satunya senjata untuk melawan.

.

Peperangan mulai mereda, kedua kubu telah benyak yang tumbang. Bahkan sang baginda raja telah menghabiskan sisa tenaganya untuk melindungi putra sulungnya. Kedua matanya terasa berat, pandangannya memburam karena lelah dan hilangnya banyak darah.

"Baginda!" Teriakan seorang bocah membuat sang raja mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana berlutut sosok rupawan sang putra mahkota. Wajah manisnya basah oleh air mata dan debu akibat ia bersembunyi tadi. Beberapa luka juga menghiasi kulit indahnya. Miris sekali melihat sang buah hati menangis di hadapannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"L-lu—hannie…" Bisiknya parau. Rasa sakit seolah menyerang sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya seolah mati rasa. "Ja—ngan mena—ngissss… A-ayah… se-dih…melihattmuuuh me-nangis…" Ucapnya terbata, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai kepala putra sulungnya.

"Tidak… Baginda tidak boleh meninggalkan Luhan… Ibu suri dan Sehunna…" Katanya disela isakannya yang semakin keras.

"A-ayah… tak b-bisaaa bertah—annh lagiih… ja-dilah pangeerannn yang ta—ngguh dan beer—hatiih muli-aah"

"Ayaaaaaaaaah!" Tangisan Luhan semakin kencang. Disini dihadapannya, tergolek tak bernyawa sosok raja dinasti Xi, ayah kandungnya.

Luhan tak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia makin mendekap kedua lututnya dan menangis dari lubuk hatinya. Dalam pikirannya ia membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dimana ayahnya yang menceritakan legenda Yin Yang padanya sebelum tidur, ibunya yang cantik tersenyum damai sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

Ditambah dengan sosok mungil Sehun, adik kandungnya yang tidur disebelahnya. Masih terlihat jelas wajah bayi mungil itu tersenyum padanya, tawanya masih terdengar di telinga Luhan, dan matanya yang membentuk lekukan bulan sabit itu sangat indah.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarganya, ayahnya telah tiada demi melindunginya dan kerajaan, ibunya pun melakukan hal yang sama, menyelamatkan sang bayi mungil—adiknya. Namun apa yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya diam, ketakutan dan menangis.

"Hey… kau tak apa?" Terdengar suara seseorang tepat di atasnya. Ragu, Luhan menatap sosok bocah seusianya yang mengulurkan tangan padanya, menunggunya untuk meraih tangan hangat itu.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan melukaimu. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Bersamaku, kau akan baik-baik saja." Dibalik wajah datarnya yang minim ekspresi itu, terlahir sebuah senyuman yang mampu menenangkan hati Luhan. Seolah terhipnotis ia menerima uluran tangan sang bocah. Dan benar, rasanya hangat.

.

Darah mengalir deras diujung bibirnya. Bukan karena luka yang ditimbulkan, namun karena ia memuntahkannya. Tubuh lemahnya terluka parah, dan ia hampir menyerah. Tapi tidak, ia tak akan menyerah secepat itu, buah hatinya dalam bahaya. Mencoba bangkit namun gagal. Lagi, namun kembali terjatuh. Hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menunggu datangnya benda tajam yang akan menghunus tubuhnya.

"Hentikan!" Sebuah teriakan menggema. Dan samar ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan suaminya berdiri disana. Ia tahu siapa pria penyelamatnya. Wu Xiao Yuen. Sahabat dari suaminya Xi Yin Hua.

"…Xiao…Yuen…" Setelah itu kegelapan menyelimutinya. Ia bahkan tak sempat menyadari jika putranya tak lagi ada dalam dekapannya.

.

Mata tajam seorang pria memandang sosok kecil yang berlumuran darah dihadapannya. Matanya sarat akan emosi yang tak terbaca, dan ia menghela napas sekali—dua kali untuk menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh.

"Aku tak bisa membunuhmu. Tapi aku akan mengambil semua kekuatanmu, bocah." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang mengembang dibibir pria paruh baya itu.

Dan aura hitam menguar dari telapak tangannya, dalam hitungan ketiga terdengar tangisan bayi mungil di keheningan goa itu. Dan setelahnya semua menjadi sunyi. Bayi itu tak bergerak, namun masih terdengan detak jantung lemah di dada kirinya. Ia masih hidup.

"Hahahaha, selamat tinggal pangeran Xi Sehun. Kau tak akan pernah kembali ke daratan China lagi."

Dengan gesit ia memacu kudanya, membawanya hingga ditepi samudra. Seringaian segera terpampang saat matanya menangkap pergerakan kapal dagang yang akan melabuh, tanpa banyak bicara, sosok yang merupakan penasehat dinasti Xi tersebut segera memasukkan sosok bayi dalam dekapannya pada sebuah peti kecil.

Dan dengan itu ia pergi, meninggalkan peti yang terbuka itu di pinggiran pelabuhan. Bersama dengan tumpukan barang yang akan dibawa bertolak ke negeri seberang.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All Sentences, storyline, plotline © Akira

Character : EXO

Warning : Boys Love, Boring Storyline, Suck Plotline, Typo.

.

.

.

_**Anata no SeKai ni**_

.

.

.

Gelak tawa mewarnai pagi yang tampak tak bercahaya. Bukan tawa bahagia yang mengusik ketenanagan di dalam Asrama tersebut, melainkan sebuah tawa mencemooh yang ditujukan pada seorang gadis yang tengah memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

"Hahaha… kau jatuh lagi Sehunna… apa yang ada di otakmu, hm?" Ejek salah satu dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Kau bahkan sama sekali tak bisa melewati ujian menjadi _sugnyeo (dayang istana)_. Menyerah saja, dasar tidak berguna…" Sahut yang lain.

Gadis bernama Sehunna itu hanya diam ditempatnya berada, rasa sakit akan luka di lututnya, atau darah yang mulai merembes menodai Hanbok kuningnya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. Namun, kepalanya menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah, ia tak ingin mereka semakin bahagia melihatnya serapuh apa yang mereka harapkan. Ia harus terbiasa dengan hal ini, terbiasa dengan latihan keras seperti yang diharapkan Park Ga Eul omoni. Ibu angkatnya.

"Ya! Kalian ayo mulai belajar. Dan kau bocah, cepat kemari!" Salah satu Songsaengnim memanggilnya, walau susah ia berjalan tertatih menghadap wanita berparas cantik itu.

"Ne, seongsaengnim…" Ucapnya seraya memberi hormat.

"Sementara teman-temanmu yang lain melanjutkan pelajaran, kau… isi bak mandi hingga penuh, dan jangan berhenti sebelum semua permukaannya tertutup air, Arraseo?"

"A-arra…"

Sehun menatap bak mandi yang sudah biasa ia dan teman-temannya gunakan, tinggi dan lebar, pasti butuh waktu seharian penuh untuk mengisinya, ditambah lagi ia hanya dibekali sepasang ember kayu kecil untuk memenuhinya.

Menghela napas, Sehun mau tak mau mulai berjalan menuju kolam yang berada di tengah padang ilalang di ujung asrama. Mencoba mengukir senyum untuk menyemangati diri.

.

"Nah, sekarang kalian bungkukkan badan, luruskan punggung dan tundukkan pandangan. Ini merupakan cara seorang dayang istana memberikan salam." Titah sang songsaengnim pada murid-muridnya.

Puluhan gadis 10 tahunan melakukan apa yang telah mereka lihat dari sang guru, menirukannya berulang kali hingga dirasa sempurna.

Menjadi seorang dayang istana bukanlah hal yang mudah, mereka di didik keras dan penuh kedisiplinan. Bukan hanya sopan santun, intelejesi dan kemampuan fisik menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan.

Siapapun yang mampu menampilkan performa terbaik saat pemilihan dayang isatana, dialah yang akan lolos dan berhasil mendapat gelar _sugnyeo_.

Sehun memandang seksama apa yang diajarkan sang songsaengnim kepada teman sebayanya, sementara ia harus menahan dinginnya hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Dilihatnya bak mandi masih terisi setengah, dan rasa lelah telah menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"…masih belum, sedikit lagi…" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, sementara pandangannya semakin memburam oleh derasnya air hujan.

.

Hari semakin gelap, kelas telah usai, gadis kecil seusianya telah berlarian menuju rumah masing-masing. Menghangatkan diri dari siraman air langit. Namun tidak baginya. Sosok berkulit putih susu itu terlihat semakin pucat, bibir mungilnya membiru dan tubuhnya menggigil.

Hanbok yang dikenakannya telah menempel erat membalut tubuh kecilnya, kakinya sudah tak sanggup berjalan lagi, ia terjerembab, air yang dibawahnya tumpah, berserakan di atas tanah lumpur yang mengotori tubuhnya.

"…masih belum selesai… sedikit lagi…" Ia berusaha bangkit namun tak berhasil. Ia menyerah, membiarkan tubuhnya terbasuh hujan, meloloskan air mata yang ditahannya sejak tadi siang.

.

"Sehunna…" Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya, diiringi dengan dekapan hangat dari kedua tangan remaja seusianya yang memeluk erat pinggangnya. "Hentikan… kau bisa sakit…" Bisiknya ditelinga sang gadis.

"Aniya, aku tak mau songsaengnim marah, dia bisa melaporkanku pada omoni…" Balas Sehun lirih, ia mencoba berdiri dengan menopang pada sosok namja yang kini memeluknya erat.

"Andwe!" Cegah namja tersebut keras kepala, wajahnya menampakkan rasa prihatin pada sosok pucat dihadapannya, adik yang sangat disayanginya, bahkan dicintainya.

Bodoh memang jika diusianya yang masih 12 tahun ia sudah merasakan desiran halus di nadinya saat sang adik Park Sehun berada di dekatnya, namun ia bungkam. Takut jika rasa itu hanya bagian dari rasa sayangnya pada sang adik.

Tapi ia sadar, di sudut kecil hatinya ia—Park Chanyeol—berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Sehun dengan taruhan apapun.

"Hyung… biarkan aku menyelesaikannya… sedikit lagi." Pintanya dengan tatapan memohon. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia mengambil ember kayu dari tangan Sehun, mulai mengisinya dengan air dan berjalan menggantikan tugas Sehun.

Wajah manisnya mengembangkan senyum kecil, bibirnya yang pucat dan matanya yang memerah masih mampu membentuk _crescent moon_ indah. Ia tahu dengan jelas, hyungnya pasti akan menyelamatkannya. Hyungnya pasti akan datang untuk menolongnya.

"Gomawo" Ucapnya saat Chanyeol melewatinya yang masih terduduk di tanah, sebuah senyuman indah mengembang diwajah tampan kakaknya, gigi putihnya tampak berjajar rapi saat kedua belah bibir itu membentuk segaris senyum.

.

Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya yang memerah saat melihat Sehun berganti pakaian seperti yang ia kenakan. Namdongsaengnya—ah benar, sehun adalah adik laki-lakinya, namun karena sang ibu memaksanya menjadi dayang istana, terpaksa sang namja 10 tahun itu menyamar menjadi yeoja—kini tengah menyamankan tubuhnya di atas futon yang ada di kamar mereka.

"Sehunna, tidurlah…" Ucapnya seraya memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, hujan diluar masih terdengar jelas, dingin menyusup hingga ke dalam tulang, namun ia menemukan kehangatan saat ia bersama Sehun.

"Hyung, kenapa aku harus menjadi dayang istana?" Tanyanya di antara dada sang kakak.

"Entahlah Sehunna, omoni yang menginginkannya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan helaan napas.

"Tapi, seharusnya aku mengikuti pelatihan prajurit sepertimu hyung, bukan menjadi seorang dayang. Terlebih… aku harus berdandan seperti seorang yeoja…"

"Hahaha… kau ini." Tawa Chanyeol mengusap kepala hazelnut sang adik. "Tenang saja, kau sangat manis bahkan lebih cantik dari teman sebayamu saat mengenakan hanbok berwarna-warni itu." Hiburnya.

"Tapi aku namja hyung… kalau mereka tahu… mereka akan menghu—"

"Sshh! Tidak akan. Mereka tak akan menghukum atau melukaimu. Dan percayalah, tak akan ada yang tahu kau namja Sehunna, melihatmu semua teman-temanku terpesona." Candanya.

"Kau curang hyung…" Guman Sehun tak terima, namun setelahnya yang terdengar hanya alunan napas halus yang menguar dari kedua bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Ia telah terlelap.

"Selamat tidur Sehunna…" Kecupan lembut mendarat di kening hangat sang namja yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya. Dan tak berapa lama, Chanyeol mulai memejamkan mata, mengikuti sang adik ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain dinasti Wu, sosok namja tampan tengah mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lihai. Lengannya yang terbentuk indah berkat latihan rutin yang ia lakukan membuatnya terlihat mempesona di antara tetesan peluh. Namja dengan mata tajam dan wajah datar bernama Wu Yi Fan itu berhenti sejenak. Memandang hasil tebasan pedangnya. Dan senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya.

"Kris…" Panggil seseorang dengan hanfu berwarna biru mudanya pada sosok Yi Fan yang akrab disapa Kris itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Xiao Lu?" Jawab Kris tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok Xiao Lu.

"Aku mencarimu… Yang Mulia menyuruhku memanggilmu." Jawab Xiao Lu dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Matanya memandang hasil tebasan pedang milik Kris, saudara angkatnya.

Tidak berubah, pemuda 14 tahun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memang hebat, bahkan diusianya yang masih belia Kris telah berhasil lulus ujian pedang dan bela diri dengan nilai sempurna.

"Kenapa kau memanggil mereka yang mulia? Ingat, kau juga bagian dari dinasti Wu." Kesal Kris melihat kelakuan Xiao Lu yang selalu berlaku formal pada keluarganya.

"Hahaha… ini hanya formalitas, Kris. Biasanya aku juga memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu." Jawabnya santai, sementara sang lawan bicara hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. "Kulihat kemampuan berpedangmu mendekati sempurna." Pujinya.

"Jangan menyindirku… kau bahkan bisa lebih baik dariku. Ck, kenapa kau harus berdandan seperti itu, membuatku semakin terlihat kesal saat kalah darimu." Kris mulai berjalan mendekat kea rah Xiao Lu, diambilnya sebuah gelas berisi air yang dibawakan saudaranya itu.

"Hahahaha… jadi kau merasa malu kalah dari seorang wanita?" Goda Xiao Lu saat melihat ekspresi kesal diwajah pemuda tinggi itu, sangat menyenangkan menggoda Kris yang notabene sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya.

"Kau itu laki-laki Luhan! Haish… mereka benar-benar menyebalkan saat mengtakan bahwa aku kalah darimu…"

"Hm, dan ini ku lakukan untuk menyembunyikan identitasku. Sampai aku menemukan kejelasan tentang adikku… aku tak akan berhenti berjuang." Ucapnya dengan keyakinan dan harapan yang terpancar di kedua _doe eyes_ nya.

Kris mengerti perasaan Luhan, kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dan nasib adiknya yang keberadaannya masih menjadi misteri itu membuatnya melakukan apapun untuk dapat menemukan kebenaran dan keadilan yang selama ini telah lenyap dari hidupnya.

Ia bahkan menyembunyikan identitasnya dan memilih menjadi putri angkat dinasti Wu, belajar dengan giat, berlatih tanpa mengenal kata lelah dan terus bersembunyi dibalik anggunnya hanfu yang dikenakannya. Tak ada yang mengetahui sosok Wu Xiao Lu, gadis yang anggun dan dipuja oleh pemuda seusianya adalah sosok pangeran Xi Luhan, pewaris tahta dinasti Xi yang dibantai 10 tahun silam.

"Hm, kuharap kita segera menemukannya. Setidaknya sebelum para bajingan itu mengetahui jika _black pearl_ masih belum mati." Tutur Kris dengan kedua rahang terkatup keras menahan amarah. Ia ingat saat bagaimana kerajaan Luhan dibantai di depan mata pemuda itu. Karena hal itu pula lah ia berjanji akan mencari Xi Sehun sampai ketemu.

"Oleh karenanya aku tidak akan menyerah. Terima kasih kau bersedia membantuku." Ucap Luhan tulus. Ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada keluarga Kris yang telah menampungnya dan melindunginya selama ini. Dan ketika tiba saatnya, ia akan menciptakan keadilan dan kedamaian itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau dapat memegang janjiku."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan arena latihan. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir keras tentang bagaimana cara menemukan sosok Sehun. Bahkan sampai saat ini seluruh mata-mata yang dikirim untuk mencarinya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Perasaan menyerah sempat menghantui keduanya, namun sekal lagi tekad bulat Luhan untuk melihat adiknya tidak terpatahkan oleh fakta apapun, selama ia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya ia masih mempercayai bahwa Sehun masih ada di belahan bumi lain. Tempat yang jauh darinya, dan menunggunya untuk datang.

.

.

.

TBC (?)

Ah iya… Kira hanya ingin bertanya… apa sebaiknya cerita ini tetap Kira lanjut atau Kira ganti dengan cerita lain (?) mengingat ide semakin jauh dari otak Kira.

kepada para reviwer… Terimakasih telah bersedia membaca FF geje ini…  
maaf kali ini sangat aneh bahasanya karena Kira sudah lama tidak mengetik FF…

Dan pairnya KaiHun dan KrisHan…


End file.
